


A Slave to Hope

by Filthmonger



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Hope, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pegging, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: For one whole night, he's yours. And you're going to have as much fun with him as possible.





	

You sit upon the scarlet silk of the vast bed, fingertips gently gliding across the smooth surface. The lingering smells of a meal float throughout; a gentle spicy caress mingling beautifully with the sharpness of red wine. A light flush tingles across your cheeks, a remnant of intimacy refuelled by anticipation. It’s silent save for steady breath and the growing rhythm of your heartbeat creeping into your ears. The room is comfortably warm if slightly stuffy, and you feel at ease in your total nakedness, your skin standing out brilliant against the carnal reds which have been muted by subtle lights. All around you shining silks and elegantly wrought metals create an air of muted opulence; a chamber fit for a sultan, or perhaps an emperor. For a small price you’ve conquered this place; made everything within your own. Including, and especially, him.

Your fingers wrap themselves around cool metal, the links of the chain lightly clinking against one another, and a coy little smirk brushes your lips as you tug upon his leash. He stumbles a little at the sudden motion, quickly finding his balance with a smile. Your eyes hungrily devour every inch of his exposed body: the plumes of untameable white hair chaotically framing a beautifully frail face which seems almost permanently haunted by the faintest impression of self-loathing, despite the warm smile upon his lips and in his eyes; his lithe body, dancing along the line between slender and sickly, covered with lean muscle yet begging to be nurtured. With a little extra meat here and there, and a lot of love, he could be perfect. But even now, he’s exactly what you want. Exactly what you need. You stand, pulling him closer; feeling the heat of his body press against your own. Your lips crush against his as a wandering hand slides itself down his stomach to rest against the black silk of his boxers, your head tilted upwards to compensate for his height. Your fingers trace along his hardening member, the heat burning through the thin fabric, before your cup and palm as much of his manhood as you can. It seems he isn’t the only lucky one tonight. You break away from him, breath shallow and a single word escaping: “Kneel.”

He hesitates, and you repeat yourself; “Kneel!” With a firm tug at his steel leash you pull him to his knees, eyes locked with his as he stares up at you with perverse pleasure. You lightly run your hand along his cheek, tracing the bone lovingly, before you resettle yourself upon the bed with a cruel smile. You tug him forward, gently extending a naked leg, and pointedly remind him of his place. He is your pet, after all. No… pets gain respect. You tug his leash again, pulling him prostrate between your calves. Scum like him don’t get respect, you remind him. He’s nothing but a slave. And slaves need to know their place beneath their mistress’ boot. You quickly scan his face, anxiously searching for the slightest hint of pain or discomfort. Relief melts your heart as he looks up at you and echoes your sentiments. “Yes, Mistress. Scum like me… doesn’t deserve to kiss the ground you walk upon…” He says, slowly crawling forward and planting a kiss upon your ankle. The gentle touch of his lips sends a small shiver through you and you lightly pull the chain again, edging him forwards. More kisses pepper up your calves as you urge him further and further; commanding him to worship his mistress’ body. His breath tickles you as he moves upwards, covering the inside of your shaking thighs with passionate pecking. Each brush of his lips sends greater and greater shivers up your spine, sparking a faint moan as he nears your nethers. 

You pull him upwards by the collar, mouthing a shaky “Not yet.” A flash of disappointment crosses his face, before the submissive smile returns and his lips are dancing around your navel and up your stomach. His hands glide across your naked thighs like carnal ghosts, hungrily exploring your curves as he kisses a path along the valley of your breasts. You faintly remember that you should stop him, that you should reassert yourself as his mistress, but his enthusiasm spills into you and you find yourself panting and shaking at his touch. His hands are cupping your rear, his lips slowly pushing their way up your neck. You can feel his heat burning against you, his mouth mere inches from yours as he slowly leans in to-

You press a finger to his lips, panting gently. You lock eyes with him, trying to quell your own desperation and slowly pushing him from your face. Another cruel smile tugs at the corners of your mouth and you take a handful of that wonderful, soft white hair and press his confused face into your chest. Slaves don’t get to kiss Mistress until she says so, you remind him. You want to continue but his mouth wraps about your nipple and you have to bite your lip to hold your moan, shaking a little as his hot tongue flickers about the sensitive skin. You stammer a quick “Good slave…”, closing your eyes and embracing the wonderful onslaught of sensation: the heat and wetness of his mouth enveloping your breast; the cool metal of his chain resting against your stomach; his hands kneading and groping your thighs and arse with desperate need. Your ankles wrap about his waist, pulling him further into you. His shallow breath and wet pops mingle with your own moaning and gasping. You pull his hand to your other breast, trying your hardest not to beg for more as his fingers rub and squeeze and pull at the sensitive flesh. You can feel the heat blossoming from your sex, desperation mounting as his nimble fingers work their magic.

With a burst of willpower you push him from you, pulling his chain and growling for him to lie upon the bed. He hesitates, shocked at your insistence, before you firmly yank him onto his back. You kneel above his head, looking down at the splayed mess of white hair and pale face with a smirk on your lips. You take a handful and pull him to you, wantonly moaning as his mouth presses against your sodden cunt. He quickly gets the hint, his hands gripping your hips as his tongue laps along your folds, sending wonderful spasms and shivers through your whole body. Your thighs tighten around him, holding him to you and suffocating him in the scent of your arousal. His pace quickens; tongue darting between the innermost folds of your cunt and the sensitive nub resting at its crown. With every brush and lick and quivering movement of that muscle you can feel yourself building and building; growing closer and closer to the wonderful edge. You moan freely and loudly, pulling him ever closer, your legs growing ever tighter and your desperate need mounting and mounting. You’re on the verge of begging as he slips his tongue deep into you, swirling and flickering along hidden spots and exciting new pleasures. Your hands tighten around the locks of hair and you scream his name as he finally pushes you past your limit; your body wracked with spasms as waves of pleasure wash over you.

You release him as your body relaxes suddenly; your hands barely reaching the bed in time to stop you collapsing. Breathless, you both pant in sync with one another. Somewhere down the line you find enough effort to whisper a gentle “Good boy”, before you slide down his body, resting your head against him for a few wonderful moments as the fog clears from your mind. Your fingers idly play with the chain, the metal now warmed by the heat of two bodies, and a delightfully naughty idea creeps into your head. With a coy little smile you slowly raise his arms above his head, the chain quickly following. With shaky hands you wrap the length about his wrists, and tie the loop to a convenient bedpost; just tight enough to hold him in place. You lean past his confused expression and purr into his ear: “Your turn.”

You kiss his lips gently, tasting yourself upon them. Slowly you descend, leaving your own peppered kisses and slow licks along him; the salt of his sweat mingling with the musk of his skin. He shivers as you nibble his collarbone; gasps as you teasingly flick your tongue across his nipple; groans as your lips brush along his navel. Your hands trail behind you, fingertips running along tense muscle and hard bone, leaving aroused goosebumps in their wake. Finally you reach your prize, the black silk stained with small, dark puddles; a hefty bulge marking the length of his manhood. You bite your lip as your fingers curl around the hem, slowly pulling the barrier down his thighs and revealing, inch by inch, his arousal; his desire –no, his need- for you. Your eyes widen. You toss the stained silk away and run your tongue along the underside of the smooth flesh, surrounding yourself in the overpowering musk. You repeat the motion again and again, chuckling to yourself as he groans in pleasure. You kiss a bead of bitter pre from the tip, staring into his eyes and licking your lips with an appreciative moan. It’s so tempting to just take him into your mouth; to make him moan your name as you swallow him. But you have other things in mind.

With a giggle and a smile you pull yourself away from him; fingers trailing down his shaft to grant one last shiver. His gaze burns across your body, taking in the flushed details as you saunter your way over to the drawers where you stashed your surprise. His eyes widen as you unveil the silicone member with a smiling flourish and the jingling of buckles. A brief flash of panic across his face makes your heart skip and your smirk falter; your character begins to crack. His shaft twitches, catching your eyes; glistening new beads of pre already budding as the implications sink into him. The smile returns, and slowly you begin to strap the leather harness to yourself, making your way back to the bed with as much exaggerated hip sway as you can muster. Kneeling, you slather fingertips with cold, viscous fluid. You lean in close to his throbbing cock, the stink of sweat and arousal once again enveloping your senses, and press the prepared digits against his entrance. You hear him gasp and feel him tense; the chain rattling against his movements. You plant a gentle kiss upon his hip with a reassuring shush, following it with more peppered pecks as you make your way back to the pre-cum soaked tip of his member. He shudders as you flick your tongue across the underside, your fingers running circles about his puckered hole before you finally pierce him.

He bites his lip as your finger works deeper, smothering his passage in cool lubricant. Your tongue leaves glistening trails in its wake, savouring its slow exploration of his cock. The free hand wraps its fingers around the slick shaft; pumping oh so slowly along the length as your lips grace his smooth sack. You feel him tense and twitch with a ragged gasp as your finger finds his secret spot. You run the fingertip in circles, chuckling to yourself whilst his hips buck wildly; as if he’s trying to fuck your hand. With a smirk you oblige him, stroking his shaft at the same lazy pace as the gentle rubbing inside him. Your thumb brushes across his tip, soaking itself in pre and massaging the sticky fluid into his scolding flesh. You take his sack into your mouth, sucking and releasing the sensitive skin with a lewd pop. A second finger slides inside him, gently stretching his hole. You curl your fingers gently, testing the muscles and rubbing along the wonderful weakness that rocks him with spasms. His moans flow freely as your hand pistons along his shaft. You can feel him twitch madly as he nears his crescendo, calling your name in heavenly anticipation.

You let go. His head snaps downward, staring in disbelief as you smile up at him. He whimpers, thrusting his hips back toward you; his twitching, throbbing member flopping upon his stomach. Your smile turns cruel as you remind him that, as your slave, he only gets to cum when you say he can. You run your tongue languidly along the underside of his shaft, keeping your gaze firmly locked with his. He whimpers, the chains rattling as his whole body tenses. The third finger presses into him, his hole almost uncomfortably tight around your digits. You gently lap along his tip, the bitter taste of pre filling your mouth before your lips wrap about his glans. You gently shake your free finger at his relieved face, smiling around his cock as you begin your agonizingly slow descent. You swallow inch after inch until you can feel the tip press uncomfortably in your throat, cursing slightly as you realise you barely took half of him in. Not that he seems to mind, of course. You chuckle, the vibrations running through his member as you slowly bob your head along the hot shaft. You can almost taste his need, the poor thing.

Suddenly, his hips buck and his body shakes as a strangled scream escapes him. Your eyes widen as he forces his member further down your throat, hot pulses running along his shaft. Spurts of molten fluid fill your mouth, forcing you to swallow over and over; the motion milking him of his orgasm. Finally the last few, weak bursts empty themselves onto your tongue. You pull yourself from his drooping cock, crawl along his panting frame and press your lips against his gasping mouth; forcing both your tongue and his salty cum past his lips. A protest is cut short as your tongue furiously dances with his, your clean hand diving into the sweat-slickened mop of white hair as you moan together in contentment. The kiss breaks, a thin strand of saliva strung between your tongues, before his lips close and he swallows his own orgasm. You lay atop him, enjoying the feel of his shallow breaths undulating against your skin, and gently lower your mouth to his ear. You remind him that he came without permission. That he’s a bad slave. And bad slaves, you purr, need to be punished.  
You feel fresh life throb into his member as you slide your body down his; kneeling between his shaking legs and proudly displaying the silicone cock at your crotch. Thick, cold fluid once again coats your fingers before they wrap around the firm shaft. You take your time applying the lubricant, lazily pumping your hand as you did on his manhood until the toy is shining with a thick coat. Wiping your fingers on his thigh you slowly sidle yourself up against him, your fake and his twitching reality gently rubbing against one another for a brief moment. You take his hips in your hand, pressing yourself at his entrance and gently pressing. He tenses, as you expected. You lightly caress his hair and cheek, reassuring shushes floating into his ear as you press further. You can feel him open up to you; feel his hips shake as you rub inside him; watch him bite his lip as you stop and nod to encourage you deeper. You’re slow and patient, and soon you can feel his heat against your hips. Gently you withdraw and push back inside him; his breath catches as the false glans brush along the secret spot. Chains and buckles tinkle quietly as you continue to languidly fuck him. He begs for more with green eyes and legs about your waist; whimpers and groans to the rising rhythm of your hips; cries out your name and tugs ineffectually at his metallic bonds.

You watch him writhe beneath you, his face contort with taboo pleasure, and feel your own need rise again. You feel the heat build in your loins as you thrust your hips against him, and feel the heat of his cock as it throbs and twitches beneath you. You remember the taste, the feel, the desire… you slowly withdraw from his shuddering form, your hand scrambling to undo buckles and she straps. His eyes meet yours as you straddle his waist, mouth dry and heart pounding. A gasp and a shaky moan escape you as you guide him in, your legs weak as you sink ever further down his shaft. The wonderful feeling of fullness fills your mind, your eyes rolling back in your head as his hips just barely press at your entrance. The chains clatter as you unfurl them from his hands and before you can think his hands are on you; groping and kneading your body as his lips crush against yours. Hips roll and buck as you pound against him, shaking and moaning as inner walls and sensitive spots are stretched and rubbed by his manhood. A thumb is rubbing your clit; another palming your breast; yours tighten around a handful of white hair as you whimper into his ear. You scream over and over as his heat feeds your own; you want more. Need more. Even as he gives you everything he has you demand more and more to sate your lust until-

Your back arches and you pull him close as your eyes ram shut and you scream. Hot white floods your mind as your body is wracked with pulses of pleasure and crippling spasms. You feel your hands dig into his skin and your cunt tighten about his length. You barely register him pulling out as you quiver and pant and collapse into his arms. The haze lingers as you grind along his shaft, riding the last few aftershocks, and you feel him shudder against you. Heat erupts between your bodies. The pair of you fall to the crumpled scarlet; sweat soaked and stinking of arousal and each other. Your lips meet again and again as you lie atop him, squirming against his cock and the sticky mess upon your stomach. Exhaustion forces you from him, lying by his side with limbs entangled and breath brushing each other’s faces. You barely manage three words before the siren call of slumber tugs you under, and the last thing you see before you dream is that wonderful, precious smile on his flushed face.


End file.
